


A Sweet Treat

by PaRappa and Lammy (Draga_and_Drapa)



Category: PaRappa the Rapper, Um Jammer Lammy
Genre: Baking, Bittersweet Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Mexican Character, Nostalgia, Past Lives, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, chicano headcanon for Lammy shining on through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draga_and_Drapa/pseuds/PaRappa%20and%20Lammy
Summary: PaRappa tries to create a unique surprise for Lammy on Valentine's Day. It doesn't go as planned, however...





	A Sweet Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to a Special someone, who even now still makes me remember that 'I gotta believe~' <3
> 
> This has been in my drafts for a very long time. Maybe even more than a year? (Probably waaaay more than that too.) I managed to polish and dust it off just in time! So I hope you enjoy ^.^

“Okay PaRappa, I _really_ have to get going before I’m late!! I’ll be back, later tonight!”

“Alright Lammy! _I love yooouuuu…_ ”

After saying his goodbyes to her, the rapper himself sat down heavily on the ground, his tail thumping to a halt as she had shut the door and ran off. He heaved himself up a moment later to gaze out the window. The car Lammy was in zipped off into the distance, the glare from it stinging his eyes as he continued watching.

_Going, goiinng…_

Though it had now gone past the corner and out of his sight, his ears could still hear the distinctive clattering of the car’s engine. It’s noise steadily began to ebb away, quieter and quieter until...

_There. She’s officially gone for now._

He stays still for a moment. Suddenly, he bolts away from the window into the kitchen, hopping onto an abandoned stool to reach into a faroff cabinet. The dog blindly grasped at emptiness, grumbling as he stretched up far enough, until he finally felt the leathery surface of it. Inching the book out of it’s crevice, he held it firmly as he sprinted off once again to the living room, diving to and shoving his arm underneath the couch until his paw grasped around something metallic.

Clicking on one of its buttons, he twisted a knob on it, listening intently to the static screeching out of it. He found a fair enough frequency and barked into it. “Okay, blueberry..come in Blueberry!”

He waits by the couch for a moment. His ears twitch up hearing it call back at him, scratchy yet distinguishable. “ _Yeah, Blueberry here. Really quick, i tried not to bring it up, but why are we using walkie-talkies? And codenames?? You could just text me, dude. It would be a LOT easier._ ”

PaRappa whines. “No way! We gotta be secret about it.” Glancing around himself, he shrinks down and hisses, “And remember to use the codenames too!!”

“ _Siiiiggghhh…._ ” The gadget crackled uncomfortably with PJ letting out a low groan, making him wince slightly, and hold it slightly away from his sensitive ears. “... _fine. Roger, Raspberry………..and really quick, why the berry names???_ ”

The dog shrugged to no one, poking at a fuzzball on the carpet. “I thought it would fit best, since your last name is Berri. And also, raspberries are Lammy’s favorite…” He blushes, feeling his tail begin to wag again. He shakes his head and snaps to attention determinedly. “I-I mean, _Strawberry’s_ favorite!! Anyways, you ready? I got the list right here.” He pats the book affirmingly.

“ _Yeah. I let Sunn- I mean, Banana, know i was gonna help you out with this a while ago, so I’m all ready to head out. What is it you’ll need?”_

“M’kay. So…” Cracking open the book, he quickly flips the pages to the recipe, squinting at the small writing. “Looks like we’ll need lots of milk. Obviously. But..”

Reading closely, he begins listing off a few ingredients. “Condensed milk, evaporated milk, and some heavy whipping cream. Plus vanilla too.”

“ _And, vanilla, toooo…_ ” PaRappa’s ears prickled at the sound of scratching on paper. “ _Ehm. Why couldn’t you have gotten all these yourself again?_ ” A tinge of worry edges on the bear’s voice. “ _I don’t wanna risk getting the wrong thing..that’d be a total waste of milk._ ”

“Don’t worry dude! Even if it’s the wrong one, I can make it work,” he says confidently. “And besides, I couldn’t have gotten the ingredients before, ‘cause she would’ve figured it out before the surprise.”

“ _Ah, I get it now._ ” More sounds of scratching were followed by the bear mumbling, “ _Anything else?_ ”

“Hmmmm…” He squints, and then smirks devilishly. “Yeah. Since it’s supposed to be special and all, a small bottle of rum. And, uh, a case of raspberries too.”

The scratching stops suddenly. “ _Wha?? I thought you were making a cake!_ ”

“I am!!” PaRappa throws his hands up as he shouted back, setting the book aside and remarking, “They’re, uh... _optional_ ingredients. But it’ll be worth it!” Tugging his beanie down in excitement, he whines out, “ _She’s gonna absolutely love it!!_ ”

He chuckles in a small fit, eventually reaching once more for the silent walkie-talkie. “And because I know you wanted it super bad...i’ll make sure to save a slice for ya too”

“ _Cool._ ” PaRappa could practically hear him smiling as he got the confirmation from PJ. “ _I’ll call you once I’m done._ ”

“Alright! See ya then, Blueberry. Over.”

“ _Yeah, see ya. Uhhhh..raspberry._ ”

“....”

“ _Oh, right. Over._ ”  


~  


PaRappa wipes his hands off on a towel, adjusting his apron and smiling at the counter before him. Several cans of assorted milk, the butter, a carton of eggs…

He opens the book and props it open, flipping to the correct page and not bothering to hold back a wide smirk. _Tres leches cake_. Lammy’s favorite...

Sadly, she’ll be on tour again when Valentine's Day rolls around, so he has to set this up early. _And she doesn’t even suspect a thing!!_

He dances giddily before he rubs his hands together. _Alright. Let’s get it started in here._

PaRappa squints at the book and runs over to the oven, changing the dial to 325. He grabs a nearby pan to grease up, and sets it aside. He then reaches for a bowl.

“ _Now see! That wasn’t so hard, was it??_ ”

He shudders at the voice, and cranes his head over to the nearby window. A radio was sitting innocently on a fence, blasting his former teacher’s voice.

“ _-and you can even buy all of the materials themselves, in a new patented recipe pack, for only ninetee-_ ” He shuts the window. Wiping his hands on his apron, he huffs and goes back to the counter.

No thank you. He can do this just fine on his own, thank you very much.  


~~

 

PaRappa lets out a dejected whine as he watches the cake in from of him disform, the middle of it melting down lower and lower by the second. _Maybe I used too much milk in it?_

_This might be a little bit harder than I thought._

“ _Yo, Raspberry. Everything okay? It’s been a bit._ ”

He shakes his head, grabbing the walkie-talkie and pressing the button.. “Y...yeah. Everything’s good.” He tosses the destroyed cake into the trash with one hand, and turns on the faucet to wash out the pan. “Just ran into something. But everything will turn out alright…

‘Cause you know, you gotta believe!”

He hears the voice chuckle. “ _Okay man. Just wanted to make sure._ ”

PaRappa sets aside the gadget, and stares down at the ingredients confidently. _Lammy deserves the best. And i'm gonna make this right!_

“Round 2. I’ll get it for sure this time.”

 

~~

 

The dog cocks his head at the partially finished product, his ears drooping. It was flat. And crumby. It wasn’t fluffy like it was supposed to be!

 _Maybe this is actually harder than I thought it would be._ He gazes over at the eggs, grumbling to himself about what could have possibly went wrong this time.

The clock was ticking, however. The sun was still high up in the sky, but in just a few hours it would begin to dip down, and the air would chill…

He shakes off any pessimistic thoughts, saying to himself, “I just gotta believe…” as he cleans up his workspace and gathers up his materials once again.  


~  


Lammy stops the car in the driveway, smiling and rolling up the windows from enjoying the cool air before turning the radio and ignition off. Practice was good… great, even. And of course, she’s sad that soon she and MilkCan will have to leave soon. But..

She couldn’t help but be happy over PaRappa. Well, even more than usual. It was just that she could tell he was planning something… obviously, with the way he’s been acting and February 14th will be coming up.

She lugs her guitar with her as she walks towards their house. _I wonder what he’s planning? A romantic night out on the town? Nah, probably not. It’s way too late at this point._

 _A ‘special night’ for them both?_ She blushes and grabs her key. _No… at least, not before something else. He’s way too much of a romantic for just that._

She clicks open the door and pokes her head inside cautiously. She’s immediately hit with a bizarre smell - soft, and sweet… like a bakery?

_Huh… now I’m absolutely stumped. I wonder what he’s planning??_

She carefully sets her guitar aside after shutting the door and locking it. Nervously walking down a hallway, her ears rung as she tried listening for anything particular. It wasn’t usually this quiet. And usually, he’s always running to the door when she comes in at this point.

Panic started to rise up in her gut which made her bolt through the house. “PaRappa?!?”

She hears a clatter in the kitchen, and runs to the doorway of it. Taking a deep breath, she peers her head in to what appeared to be PaRappa slumped over a counter. After watching him for a moment, she could see his back rising slowly, and a tiny snore be let out of him.

Something that was even more unusual was the state of the kitchen. Discarded cans and cartons of milk adorned the counters, along with hastily wiped up globs of flour and sugar. An egg was cracked and seeping on the counter.

The lamb slowly walks into the room, tiptoeing over any puddles of flour that happened to have landed on the floor, and set a hand on his back, rubbing it softly. “PaRappa?”

“HUH?? Whu?!” He jolted awake instantly at the sound of her voice, and glanced around with a dazed look. “Wh…. Lammy?? What.. _what time is it? Did I…_ ”

She smiles and pats his back. “It’s okay PaRappa… it’s really late.” His face contorts into slow understanding. “I just got home a few minutes ago…” He followed her gaze which was wandering around the room again.

Suddenly he yelped. “WAIT!! You’re home!!! OH NO!!!!” She jolted back as he held his hands up to his head. “ _I must’ve fallen asleep trying to make it!!!_ ”

“Make…?” She looked again at the counters, and finally saw that the cans were all for different types of milk. And the sweet smell… the flour… “PaRappa, w-were you trying to make _tres leches cake??_ ”

He winces. “Ah…. well.” He rubs his head under his beanie. “I.. guess i can’t hide it anymore. The dog gives a pained smile while he wags his tail nervously. ‘I _wanted_ to surprise you.. Gah!!” He growls and paces around, throwing his hands about. “I kept trying, but it never came out right!! And then, I ran out of milk! So I had to get some again, but THEN i ran out of something else! I kept trying anyways but i must’ve fallen asleep!!”

Lammy stands in awe. “PaRappa, you really didn’t have to do that for me. A-all that trouble…”

He whines and runs up to her, throwing his arms around her, which caught her off balance for a moment. She swayed unevenly as the dog muttered obliviously, “No! I wanted to!! But, I mean..” He lets out a sigh and rubs his head against her. “The surprise is ruined, now…”

She relishes in the hug for a moment before looking around herself at the counters once again. “W-well.. Do you still have some left?”

He pipes up, letting go of her to hastily open up the fridge. “Yeah! We _barely_ have enough, I’d say..” He takes out a gallon of milk, slowly waving it so the liquid inside swirled around it’s container.

“Okay!” Lammy smirks devilishly, waggling her own stubby tail. “W-we can make it together, then!”

“Wha?? But Lams!!” He turns around, looking visibly upset. “It was supposed to be a gift for you! Y’know… for Valentine’s Day.” He rubs his arm sheepishly. “A-and I wanted to.. _do it for you…_.” His voice trails off as he looks to the floor.

She giggles and reaches out to hold his face softly, making him look at her with wide puppy eyes. “But I _want_ to make it with you. It’s one of the only things I still remember how to make from back when.. wheaden my parents…. Uhh…” She squints at nothing, looking confused and sad for a moment. Eventually she shakes her head and focuses again. “A-anyways -  I really want to!”

PaRappa sniffles, and his eyes start to gleam.

The lamb smiles, blushing as she adds on, “And I w-want to make it with _you_.”

His eyes widen, as does his smile. He happily barks, “Ohh, okay! When you put it that way!~” He wags his tail and nuzzles his nose against hers as she brings him in for a tight hug, both of them giggling softly.

They eventually break apart, and head to the sink to wash their hands together, both of their tails waggling and their sides touching.  


~  


“Aaaaand….there!! It’s done!” barks a proud PaRappa as he steps back from the cake, having finished with the cream frosting covering. He stands back and looks over at Lammy. A small hinting of alarm washing over him when he sees her lowering her own cream dispensing bag.

Lammy stands in awe, absolutely speechless as she gazes at the cake before them. It was finally finished, though it was incredibly late into the night. She absentmindedly walks back a few steps to stand at PaRappa’s side, letting an arm down to move around his back.

He grins and tilts his head so it rested against her, wagging his tail all the while.

_The fact that he did all this for me…_

A bubbly knot of nostalgia begins to mix with the elated butterflies in her stomach, and it rises up as a thoughtful sigh. She sniffles softly, tilting her head to the side slightly.

“Lammy?” She’s brought out of her thoughts by him, who’s looking at her confusedly. “Are you cryin’?”

 _I am?_ She wipes off her face with her arm, smiling sweetly. “O-oh. It’s okay! I’m just.. S-so happy you did this for me. And I just was thinking about the past, too.”

Lammy looks back over at the cake as PaRappa hugs her. He rubs her back and says “Daaw, it was the least I could do. I remember you tellin’ me how much you loved _tres leches_ cake, so I thought it was perfect!”

He looks up at her. “You think this was a good Valentine's present? Or… just a good present at all?”

She smiles, distinctly remembering that (somewhat) same question being asked to her many years ago. Kneeling down slightly, she reaches up to hold his face, and remarks just like she did back then: “It's the best I've ever had.”


End file.
